


Doctor Who drabble collection

by fowlbyname45



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, Martha Jones Is a Star, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor & Donna Noble Friendship, all the companions are bamfs and i love them so, requests are open!, ten/rose invented love as a concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: A series of drabbles for Doctor Who, particularly the Tenth Doctor era! Feel free to leave suggestions/requests for future drabbles in the comments. <3
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor & Martha Jones, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 5





	1. improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha Jones adjusting back to life on earth. Spoiler alert: she does it amazingly. [Takes place in between the series 03 finale and her appearances on Torchwood]

Martha Jones had walked the earth, saved the world, and defeated the Master with little to no help. She had met Shakespeare, been trapped in 1913, chosen words over weapons, fallen in love, and gotten out. She had *grown* - she had gained a lot of self-confidence and realized her worth during this incredible journey. Now that she had made her choice and moved on from all this, she found herself adjusting back to life on earth, and even making improvements to the life she once had.  
Annalyse was long gone (thank God) and the ordeal with "Saxon" had brought her mum and dad closer. They weren't getting back together - that was about as likely as a friendly Dalek - but they weren't constantly at each other's throats anymore. That was nice. Tish and Leo were doing well too. Tish had met a nice bloke named James and Leo had his girlfriend and baby Kiesha.  
As for Martha, she was working hard as usual. She had passed her medical exams - Doctor Jones, that was her new title, and she was damn proud of it. But she was also making time for herself more - going out to pubs with friends on the weekend, that sort of thing. It was refreshing to just have drinks with her mates, no running, aliens, or oblivious Doctor in sight (though if she were being honest, any tall man with messy hair and a smirk still made her do a double take). Oh, and then there was Tom. Thomas Milligan, her pediatric doctor boyfriend that worked with her at UNIT. Their relationship was moving forward very steadily, and even though that set off some alarm bells in Martha's mind (after all, her trips with the Doctor had, in her own words, "escalated", and how had that ended up?), but she really did like Tom. He was nice, smart, good looking. Loyal to her during The Year That Never Was and now as her partner. They'd be fine.  
Despite all this, however, she missed the life she had led with the Doctor. Only sometimes, and only a tiny bit, but she missed it nonetheless. She missed the TARDIS that took them to exciting places that stimulated her brain and allowed her to help others. She missed the running and the adventure. And maybe most of all, she missed Jack, with his bold nature, cheeky smile, and, yes, even his tendency to make suggestive comments every two seconds. (She often called up the memory of the Doctor telling Jack to stop flirting with every man, woman, or alien that crossed their path, rolling his eyes behind his glasses, and Jack's response of "I was just saying hello!" whenever work got too stressful.) But she'd see them both again, she just knew it - after all, she had left her old mobile with the Doctor and knew Jack was busy at Torchwood.  
She was also working on the mental side of things. Telling herself that she *was* good, and it was okay for her name to become a legend. Putting more variety into her wardrobe. Knowing that she was doing good work at UNIT even if it wasn't quite as glamorous as traveling in the TARDIS.  
In a word, thriving.  
Yeah, Martha Jones was thriving, and deserved every bit of it.


	2. first steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose, Martha, and Donna take their first steps as babies. A bit of a mini companion family character study.

"C'mon Rose! Come to Mummy, you can do it!". Jackie Tyler cooed at her baby daughter, Rose, who was currently taking her first steps towards her mother. She was determined, her tiny tongue between her teeth, and when she finally got there, Jackie cheering and spouting baby talk, she giggled happily. The exciting moment, however, was slightly dampened for Jackie as she held her baby close and her mind drifted to Pete. He had died less than a month earlier, and never got to see his daughter's first steps. That weighed on her. She put on a happy face for baby Rose and continued with her day, trying her best not to linger on thoughts of her dead husband. 

***

"She's doing it! Clive, are you recording?!", Francine Jones breathed, urging her husband to get out his camera. "I'm trying, I'm trying!", Clive reassured her, fumbling through his jacket pockets. Their youngest - the child who had made "the baby" "the kids" - was taking her first steps. Little Martha seemed to be curious about what everyone was so excited about, not knowing it was her. As she made the final steps into her mother's arms, Francine and Clive smiled at each other. A toddler aged Tish Jones was off to the side, a bit intimidated and wonder-struck by this new development to the family that had previously just been her and her mum and dad. But when Martha safely arrived back in her mum's arms, she couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth twitch up a bit. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

***

"What are you on about, Dad?", Silvia Noble demanded as she walked into the room. Her father Wilfred had been watching her baby, Donna, for a while and was now making a fuss about something. "She's walking! Taking her first steps, can you believe it?!" At this new information, Silvia gasped and called her husband Geoff in to watch as their baby girl, with a glint in her eye, kept walking as steadily as she could towards her Gramps. "That's it!", Wilfred called encouragingly. "That's my Donna!" As the infant finally made it into Wilf's arms, Silvia and Geoff smiled and assured him they'd always remember this moment. Once they'd left the room, Wilfred said conspiratorially - almost whispering - to his granddaughter, bouncing her on his knee, "They love you, but you're special to me Donna. My special girl. And don't you ever forget it."


	3. someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday, the Doctor was going to say those three words to Rose Tyler. Someday. [very short, Ten/Rose]

Someday, he told himself. Someday he'd say those three words to her, those three words that he felt with all his being but was afraid to say because it meant Something (it meant a lot of Something actually) and he couldn't have Something with someone he was going to lose. Someone who would die so soon. Someone he might not be able to save. Someday, he told himself, they'd be able to say those three words to each other whenever they felt like it. Be more open about their l-o-v-e. But God, he was terrified of that word sometimes. It's not that he didn't feel it - he did for her - but it was like there was something physically stopping him from saying it out loud. If he said it out loud, then it would be harder when she was inevitably torn from him. But...she had promised him "forever". And when she said something, she meant it. He had wanted her to say it because his own mind didn't believe it.  
And surely she knew. Surely all he felt for her must radiate through time and space itself, for it was so powerful.  
So he waited, out of fear.  
She knew.  
Someday.


	4. pears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Martha leaves a pear on John Smith's breakfast tray. He deserved it, the git. [Takes place during s3 while they are in 1913]

As Martha Jones began preparing the Doctor's - no, John Smith's - breakfast tray one morning, she got a sly idea. She had, of course, watched the Doctor's instructions from the TARDIS on how to handle their situation in 1913, one of the first being to not let him eat pears. He hated them. But as she was setting up John Smith's tray of bacon and fruit and other morning delicacies, she couldn't help but notice the pantry had fresh pears this particular day. How nice. Now, what she was about to do was something that would usually be quite out of character for her. Martha was as considerate and kind as possible, normally...to the people who deserved it. But this human impostor, this John Smith - bumbling about, ogling the matron, treating Martha like she was practically nothing, supporting violence in the school - well, maybe he deserved a good pear today. She brought in his tray that morning, nodded and addressed him politely as usual, but took care to perhaps leave the room a little quicker than she might have at a different time. Martha couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that played on her lips as she shut the door and turned her back on the room, beginning to move about her daily chores and duties.

A few hours later, John Smith approached her in the hall, looking slightly annoyed. "Good afternoon, Martha", he said, though by his tone of voice she could tell he didn't mean it. "Afternoon, Mr Smith", she replied, starting to continue walking towards the broom closet but being stopped again by his voice.   
"Now, Martha, today at breakfast there was a pear on my tray and it tasted horrid. As you are the one making these trays for me, I'm telling you to not give me pears again. I quite dislike them."  
"Oh, but Mr Smith, I didn't put a pear on your tray. Someone must of snuck it on there without my noticing. Probably one of those school boys I reckon - Baines or Hutchinson, mischief makers they are."  
John seemed to accept this (mis)information rather easily, nodding his head and bidding Martha a half-hearted thank you and goodbye before continuing on his way, leaving her there to gloat - just a little - on his gullibility and her small victory.


	5. doctor, donna, friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and the Doctor have a quick conversation about the days events. [Takes place after s4 e2, The Fires of Pompeii - short, Ten&Donna]

"You did the right thing, Doctor", Donna told her friend. "*We* did the right thing." He nodded and gave her a smile, but one of the kind that she could see right through, the kind that was just part of his facade. "I'm sorry", she told him, and she was. For all the loss he had gone through. For the Time Lords and his home planet, for Rose. For the day's experiences no doubt bringing back awful, traumatic memories of these events. But she wasn't sorry for pushing him to save Caecilus and his family. Never in a million years.   
The Doctor ran his hands over his face and and sighed deeply, then looked at Donna properly and told her, "Thank you. For pushing me, for being there, for reminding me I need someone. Just...thank you." He didn't tell her that nearly enough.   
Donna smiled and held their intertwined hands up near her shoulder. "Of course, you outer space dumbo. Who else is gonna put up with ya? We're mates."   
The smile on the Doctor's face was now genuine, as he declared to himself for not the first time that he was lucky to have Donna Noble in his life.


	6. mystery man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits Rose Tyler in the Powell Estate at various times of her life. She never sees the mysterious man. [Inspired by Jack telling the Doctor that he went back to see Rose grow up a few times in the 90s - Jack&Rose]

A young Rose Tyler was swinging in the park, about six years old. Her babysitter Lauren was on a bench in the shade, reading a cheap romance novel. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something - or rather someone - move behind a large tree. But that was normal wasn't it? People were silly like that, hiding behind trees. She didn't see their face. She continued swinging, humming a tune she learned in nursery school. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary.   
***  
Jack Harkness watched little Rose swing away happily, looking up at the blue cloud filled sky and humming a nursery tune. Her brunette hair was flying in the wind and he smiled, noting her natural hair color. A few minutes later, he decided to head out, but the feeling of joy and content he felt watching her - mixed with bitter sadness and worry that she had died in Canary Wharf on Satellite Five - was enough to sustain him for a good while.

_____

An older Rose Tyler - age 15 - was eating chips with her current boyfriend Mickey on a public bench outside. Suddenly, she noticed a strange man on the street that seemed to be watching her and Mickey. He was tall, that much she could see, but she couldn't tell much else about his features before he turned and started walking in the other direction. Strange. She was tempted to yell "Oi! What are you lookin' at mate?" after him, but knew it was pointless. He wasn't doing her any harm, after all, and was probably long gone by now. She'd be keeping an eye out though.  
***  
This time when he saw Rose, she was in her mid-teens, eating chips with good ol' Mickey Smith. He knew she dumped him for Jimmy Stone before taking him back later (Rose had confided this to him during their adventures with the Doctor) but right now they were happy. That was good. He watched them for a bit longer before heading off again - he had work to do. Thoughts of Rose Tyler accompanied him.


End file.
